


Asleep

by enjolrasthesocialjusticeblogger



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, kinda??, oh god i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasthesocialjusticeblogger/pseuds/enjolrasthesocialjusticeblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack counts on David falling asleep after sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

Jack counts on David falling asleep after sex. And like clockwork, David does. He puts his head on Jack’s chest and doses off and doesn’t open his eyes until something (or someone, usually Jack) wakes him up. 

Some nights, though, David doesn’t quite get to sleep before Jack starts running his fingers through Davey’s hair and whispering sweet things into his curls. Some nights David stays awake long enough to hear a soft “I love you” and quick kiss on the cheek.

But Jack Kelly doesn’t say those words. Not to anyone. He didn’t say it to Sarah when they were dating, he doesn't it say that to any of the boys. He’s never said it to David either. Well, not to his face. 

So Jack waits until he thinks David is sleeping soundly on his chest to say anything. And if David hears anything, well, he doesn't say anything the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i promised this to lucy months ago and never got around to it but here it is. tumblr is enjolrasthesocialjusticeblogger.


End file.
